Sonic Wave Infinity
Sonic Wave Infinity 'is a buffed Sonic Wave remake originally created by Riot and Viprin because Riot found the original Sonic Wave boring. It's a darker and a harder version of Sonic Wave. It was recently given to the APT team by Riot to be redecorated by them after being impressed by their work on Apocalyptic Trilogy. It is currently still in the process of being remade and once it is, it will be verified by Sunix. History TBA Gameplay *'0-8%: This part is composed of tricky cube timings and a short block maze that requires the player to click at the exact right timing to avoid hitting the blue orb in the second platform. *'9-18%:' This part is a double speed ship sequence with several sawblades in which the player must avoid. There are also constant gravity and size changes with a few spikes between the "slopes". *'19-28%:' This part turns the player into a short mini cube transition where the player must hit a gravity orb percisely after being bounced by several gravity pads. The player then transits into a slow ball section mainly composed of percise timings. The player later hits a x1 speed trigger and then a x2 speed trigger, which makes it harder to time the gravity changes. The player then enters a dual mini ball passage with spikes on either side, in which the player must switch the gravity at the exact right momment to avoid the two spikes. (Similar to Windy Landscape) After clearing the spikes, the player must switch the gravity right after they enter the cube portal to avoid crashing to the ceiling. *'29-41%:' This part composes of a very difficult wave part with incredibly tight spaces with several sawblades. The player later enters a mini wave section with a series of sawblades in which the player must avoid by going in a certain pattern. The player then switches back to a normal wave with more tight spaces and sawblades. *'42-56%:' This part composes of a very difficult mini wave section where the player where the player must hold the space button to avoid the platform where the player must just barely avoid the spikes by barely letting go of the space bar. The player then enters a normal gravity portal with the exact same gameplay as before. The player then continues to another wave section with a fake line trolling then a mini wave section where the player must click extremely fast to avoid all the sawblades. *'56-65%:' This part includes a fairly easy cube section where the player must spam to hit all the orbs and keep jumping while the speed gradually changes. *'65-77%:' This part is composed of another wave section with very tight spaces and even more sawblades, which later turns into a dual wave where the player must percisely go in a certain direction in order to avoid all all the invisible blocks and the spikes above and below. Then, the player turns back into a normal wave through a gravity portal and continue to avoid the spikes, sawblades, and blocks. *'78-87%:' This part begins with a slow mini wave section where the player must spam to avoid the blocks below and the sawblades above. Then, the player has to go through a tight space between slopes. The player then transitions to a memory cube section that requires percise timing and clear memorization. *'88-100%:' The last part is a wave section with tight spaces with tight spaces, which changes to a mini wave section, which includes tight spaces and sawblades as same as before. Then, the player switches back to a slow normal wave part where the player must percisely verse through the small slopes (while also going through a x1 speed trigger halfway through the section). The player switches to a 2x speed mini wave when you spam over the saws and the player see an text: Riot, Viprin, Cyclic. Trivia * Riot has spent over 100,000 total attempts on Sonic Wave and Sonic Wave Infinity combined. * Sunix is still attempting to verify Sonic Wave Infinity, currently having a record of 68%.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M2ZIZfI3MQw *Powerbomb beat an unbuffed version of the older superbuffed SWI created by Gabs (who would soon beat the original Sonic Wave legitimately a year later) on July 22nd, 2017. However, he said that he will not upload it without permission of the owner.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuhA7Axq3ME Gallery Sonic Wave Infinity.png|Part of the old Aurous and Wabbit extension. Sonic Wave Infinity logo.PNG|The Sonic Wave Infinity Logo. SWI Ending.PNG|The ending credit scene for SWI, including all the decorators, Riot, Zimnoir12 and Sunix. Walkthrough Sonic Wave Infinity Development Progress #1= |-|Old Sonic Wave Infinity= References Category:2.0 Levels Category:2.1 Levels Category:Nine Circles Levels Category:Object-Heavy Levels Category:Extreme Demons Category:Upcoming Levels Category:XL Levels Category:Megacollabs